


Dead Ends

by faithinthepoor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Blood challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Ends

There are advantages to becoming a social pariah, sure everybody hates me and if my reputation was in the gutter that would actually be a step up from where I am but if no-one talks to you, you get to go crazy in silence. In Neptune things are rarely fair so the Kane family are lionised in their grief but the Mars family is persona non grata and the world beyond the velvet rope is forever lost to me. Everyone seems to forget she was my best friend and they can’t seem to understand that all my dad ever wanted was to find the truth. I see her sometimes, she comes to me, flirty and pert in her tight clothes but sporting a head wound that’s hard to ignore. The blood on her face looks fresh and sticky but when I reach for her, there’s nothing to touch, my fingers stay clean. She teases me, tells me that I’ll never know her secret but that she always knew mine. Sometimes she is so cruel that she makes me cry and I pray that she’ll go away but she laughs and tells me that I want her there, that the wetness between my legs belies the wetness in my eyes and though it sickens me, I know that she’s right. I want to see her murderer brought to justice and my dad’s reputation restored; I just wish I was sure that I wanted those things as much as I want her.


End file.
